


Blossoming

by VisionaryGalaxy



Series: A Thousand Futures of Me and You [172]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys In Love, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M, Oblivious Stephen Strange, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 13:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19401019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy
Summary: Stephen and Tony had a one night stand that didn't mean anything and now Tony is standing in Stephen's office at the hospital wondering why he didn't call.





	Blossoming

**Author's Note:**

> Its not very good, I just couldn't get it out of my head.

Stephen was bent over the reception desk, making quick work of the small stack of papers dealing with his most recent patient. He had managed to pawn off informing the family of the surgery’s success on one of the nurses, earning a playful eyeroll.

It had been a long day. His feet hurt and his back ached with each shifting movement, making him resent his growing age. The only thing holding back a tidal wave of misery was the adrenalin of a good surgery. There was nothing better.

Stephen heard someone walk up behind him, only for their form to lean against the desk. He didn’t even have to look up to know it was Christine, though the gentle shove to his shoulder was enough.

“Stephen,” she whispered, grinning wickedly. “There is someone waiting in your office.”

He blinked at her ecstatic expression, “do I want to know who it is?”

She shook her head, “why didn’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” it was impossible to keep the irritation from his voice.

Christine, forever unaffected by his moods didn’t stop smiling, though she narrowed her eyes, “I guess I’ll just have to find out for myself.”

Just like that she was turning on her heel and heading back in the direction of his office. Stephen watched her go, confused and a little concerned by her enthusiasm. Whoever was in his office, it probably wasn’t good, especially when he threw a look at the clock and it revealed only ten minutes until his shift was over.

Stephen sighed and finished off the papers before heading to his office. Worst case scenario was that it was a patient or family member, though usually security was fairly good at that. Best case scenario…well he didn’t really have one.

He paused outside his door and heard nothing from inside, which meant Christine mustn’t be there anymore. Taking a deep breath, Stephen pushed open the door and walked in, prepared to be on his worst behaviour.

The sight he was met with, however, made him freeze.

Perched on the edge of his desk and staring down at his phone was the one and only Tony Stark. The same Tony Stark with whom Stephen had slept with after a charity gala in which they had both been decidedly tipsy. The same Tony Stark whose number had been left on his bedside table in the morning. The same Tony Stark who was a billionaire and should not be standing in his office right now with that maddening smirk.

Tony looked up and his entire expression lit up when he took Stephen in, immediately hopping up off of Stephen’s desk and stashing his phone in his pocket, “Stephen, good. I thought it would be the woman again.”

Stephen was still in shock but managed to choke out, “you mean Christine?”

“Yeah, the energetic one.”

Shaking his head in an attempt to find his footing again, Stephen stepped inside, closing the door gently behind him, not wanting anyone passing by to recognize the man in his office, “Tony, what the hell are you doing here?”

Tony didn’t seem to notice his tone, instead he just grinned, “I think its pretty obvious.”

The headache Stephen had been fighting off these past couple hours reared forward quite suddenly. He sighed, rubbed at his temple absently and made his way to the neglected chair behind his desk. Tony watched him, that smile finally faltering.

“Tony, I’ve had a long day. So, one more time. Why are you here?”

He paused, uncertainty flashing across his expression for the first time since Stephen had walked in, eyes flitting away, “I left my number on the bedside table.”

Stephen nodded, “I noticed.”

“You didn’t call.”

“I didn’t.”

Tony looked at him, seemed to be thinking hard about what to say and suddenly the whole situation was hilarious to Stephen, though it was probably the exhaustion leaving him so strung out.

Tony Stark was standing in his office, wondering why Stephen hadn’t called after their one-night stand. It made no sense but what was a thousand times worse, was the fact that Stephen was kind of wishing he had called now. Because the look in his eye was not something Stephen was expecting, not at all.

He’d figured the number had been left with the intention of Stephen becoming Stark’s booty call whenever he was in town and didn’t want to try and woo a stranger. Stephen had no interest in that, preferring to maintain one night of memorable sex and not become a plaything of the billionaire.

Yet, the man standing before him didn’t seem like a spoiled child deprived of his toy.

No, he seemed genuinely disappointed that Stephen hadn’t called.

Tony was biting his lip, clearly debating his next words and Stephen found himself taking it seriously. Sure, they had slept together and his showing up announced at his hospital was extremely inappropriate, but they’d also spent two hours talking about various topics and his mind had been fascinating, let alone his quick wit and charisma.

Stephen decided to toss them both a lifeline, “if I had called, what would you have done?”

Tony blinked, surprised by the question. Warm brown eyes stared at him for a long moment and then that smirk slid onto his lips, eyes alight with something that looked suspiciously like hope, “well I was hoping to hear more about that project you’ve been trying to get funding for and your workplace drama, and the annoyances of being the smartest person in the room, and why you liked whisky over gin that night, and ideally we’d do that over dinner and would end up with me gallantly saying goodnight and you promising we can do it again.”

Stephen stared at him, processing his words slowly. That…didn’t sound like a booty call. He thought about his sore feet and spasming back muscles, considered his aching head, and found himself thinking of a hot meal, good company, and…fuck it, some more spectacular sex.

“Right now.”

Tony frowned, “what?”

“You said dinner. Let’s go now.”

The expression on Tony’s face made Stephen glad he hadn’t just thrown him out.


End file.
